Farewell
by TrissKins
Summary: Candice tries to stop Jay from leaving.


Title: FAREWELL

Category: Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the WWE and themselves

Characters: Jay Reso and Candice Michelle

Summary: Candice tries to stop Jay from leaving.

Chapters: 1/1

Spoilers: After October 30, 2005 when Jay quit the WWE.

A/N: For the sake of the story, I'm making it so Candice was part of the Smackdown roster. I have no idea what really went down between Jay and the WWE so this story is just for entertainment.

Anger coursed through his veins as he stormed through the halls of the WWE. He did something he never thought he would do...he quit. He quit...and for a very good reason. After being with the company for all these years, they still didn't want to do anything major with his character. They just wanted him to do "The Peep Show" and that's it. No feuds, no storylines, no nothing. Just get sent out there every week to cause problems between other Superstars on the Smackdown roster, therefore starting other people's storylines. How messed up was that? He didn't need this. He didn't need this shit.

He walked in his locker room door and just started packing up everything, muttering curses with every move he made as he stuffed his ring attire into the bag. His back was toward the door so he didn't notice the woman that walked up and watched him silently from the doorway, her brown eyes widening with what he was doing.

"Jay?" she said his name so low that he barely heard her with all his ranting and raving.

"Jay?"

He turned at the sound of his name being said. His eyes going from the icy coldness to a softer tone.

"Hey Candice." he said before turning his back to her again to proceed with his packing.

"Um...I know this is probably none of my business but what are you doing?" she asked as she stepped into the locker room, heading for the couch that was in the room and sat down looking at Jay with wonder.

Jay stilled his packing and sighed before turning and walking over to the couch, sitting down beside her. "I quit the WWE."

Candice's eyes went wide again, her heart lurching in her chest, hoping that she heard him wrong. "You...you what?"

Jay stayed quiet for a minute before answering, "I quit." Candice felt her heart go numb. "Why?"

Jay looked at her, "You know why, Candi."

"I never thought that you would actually quit though. I thought you had a meeting today. What happened?"

Jay could feel his anger returning from the memories of his meeting.

"Well instead of me getting any type of feuds or championships, they wanted me to just do the Peep Show and get things started between other Superstars like Randy and Matt, Undertaker and Batista but they had nothing storyline wise for me...so they claimed anyway. So I had enough of it and I just quit."

"Oh god, I don't think you thought things through, Jay. I think you're making a terrible mistake." she said trying to reason with him.

Jay looked at her with narrowed eyes before getting up from the couch and staring down at her. "Thought things through, Candi? I've been telling you for months that I've been unhappy here. I do have my friends but since they traded me to Smackdown, they haven't given me a good storyline. They've just kept me on the backburner and I'm tired of it. They only want to use me to start things off for feuds for other people, how degrading is that? I thought you understood that."

Candice got up from the couch and folded her arms. "I do understand, Jay. I really do but I think you need to cool down a bit. Maybe you can go back and tell them that you changed your mind and that you want to stay. Maybe they'll think of something for you to do. Just try to work things out with them, Jay. Please?" she begged.

"I don't think so, C. My time here is done. In all honesty, I haven't been happy with this company for a while now and after today's meeting, well it cemented my feelings for this organization."

"Well, where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know just yet...but I'm gonna have a hell of a time finding out." he smiled.

Candice gave a tiny little smile but inside she was heartbroken. Jay was her best friend in the entire organization. He was the only one who understood her. He never gave her problems with anything and he was always there for her as she was for him and now he was leaving. She looked down toward the floor as tears started brimming in her eyes. She looked back up at Jay to see him zipping up his gym bag. He grabbed his bottle of water and proceeded to walk toward the door when he heard her sniffle. He looked over his shoulder at her seeing that she was indeed crying. He knew this was gonna be hard on her but he knew deep down that he made the right decision.

He walked back toward her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Candice." he said before kissing her softly on the forehead. "You'll always be my friend and you can always call me...for anything." he said before hugging her tightly once more then he headed back toward the door.

"Goodbye, C." he said, leaving her standing there in the empty locker room, tears pouring down her face.

"Goodbye, Jay." she whispered.


End file.
